Scorched Girl (Legacy)
"Scorched girl detest people's warmth, light and happiness. But at the same time, she admires them." - Angela The Scorched Girl (F-01-02-T) is an Abnormality with the form of a charred figure resembling a young girl. She has white eyes, a white open mouth, two thin legs, scorched ponytails, and the burnt tip of a lit match penetrating her torso. __FORCETOC__ Ability Her special ability is "Why is my Story the Only Tragedy?". Scorched Girl's match will start to burn stronger after remaining in a bad mood for a set amount of time. The warning 'Biggest Match Light' will appear flashing in her room. When an employee enters her room while the warning message is flashing, an explosion will occur, dealing strong physical damage, almost enough to be lethal (this is why it's counted as 'near' instadeath in the Navbox). If the employee survives, they will exit the containment room. If this happens twice in the same day, she will escape, and will start to deal physical damage to agents trying to subdue her. It is possible to defeat Scorched Girl by depleting her health bar, but she is somewhat fast. If she manages to evade her assailants, she will run to the main department room and will explode upon reaching it, dealing strong physical damage to any employees who were in the same room. After the explosion, she will return back to her containment room with her mood gauge at its best, and the requirement for her breach (two explosions) will reset. Origin Scorched Girl is essentially a girl who sold matches. She had a somewhat miserable life, but in the lit matches, she saw visions of a better one in the warmth provided by them. It is most likely that in her obsession with her longing for a better life, she accidentally started a fire and was burned to death. The Abnormality in itself is her soul, and it lives on with a match infused with it as a representation of her longing to be a part of the better life she saw. Caretaking Scorched Girl responds best to violence, likes nutrition work, and hates consensus and amusements. She doesn't care for cleanliness work. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces the most energy when she's at her happiest. She produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Scorched Girl's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 30%, she will feel distressed, between 30% and 90%, she will be neutral; and above 90%, she will feel happy. * "Scorched Girl's flame grew bigger as got condition to worse. Employee got a serious burn from the flame when entered Scorched Girl's room." * "Scorched Girl escaped her room after burning her room twice." * "After escaping, Scorched Girl wandered around the corridor and exploded after reaching the main department. Many employees who were there at the time got burned from the explosion." * "It seems that after escapement, Scorched Girl seemed to explode after some time which inflict burns on nearby employees." Strategy Scorched Girl is an easy to average difficulty Abnormality when starting with no Observation Levels unlocked. Overall, Scorched Girl doesn't cause much trouble as long as she doesn't enter her bad mood for too long to trigger her ability. The player can increase Scorched Girl's mood gauge by using Violence and Nutrition. It is recommended to always keep her happy for energy production. She tends to deal Compound Damage to agents who fail works with her and can easily kill or panic low level employees if there are no buffs from researches. Scorched Girl might cause trouble when triggering her ability. The player's first warning being 'Biggest Match Light', which will deal a medium amount of damage to the first employee to enter the room. This can easily kill employees level 2 and lower. If this occurs twice, the next time an employee enters her containment room, she will escape instead of causing an explosion. She seems to be a bit faster than other Abnormalities, and deals physical damage to agents trying to suppress her. If she reaches the main room of the department, she will explode, dealing a high amount of damage to employees in the same room. In case this happen, it is recommended to equip agents with Shields to block her movement and make suppression easier. She possesses a decent amount of Health. As long she doesn't reach the main room, she will not explode, even when being defeated. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Description * "Figure is that of blackened char. Upon closer look, human-like shape was observed." * "For whatever reason, a matchstick is penetrating its torso area. Unlike the generally lit matchstick, the char surrounding it does not show any signs of activity. Because of this, a few employees suggest that the char is a sort of casing for the matchstick. Recently, there was a witness stating that the char has been seen in a crying motion." * "An explosion occurs when the mood rating number increases. Predictions on explosion cycle can be made according to the size of the match flame." * "Excerpt from Abnormality specialist, 's research material "Child's charred body represents its broken hopes and the fire that still burns represents its obsessive hunger for affection. Continued inner conflict of the two is obvious. Therefore, rash attempts to engage in 'talking' activities are not recommended." "F" * "it. With all that money we throw at you, "We should not talk to it" is all you have to say?" * "Employees' Tale "She is like a ticking time bomb. It is really difficult to read her mood. We need to keep the work going, knowing that she might explode at any moment. She isn't going to get better, but at least try not to upset her more." * " "I never thought that the Abnormalities could ever escape. I have nothing to say if it was due to our complacency, but that thing looked as if all it could do is burn the matches stuck in their body. It's true that we reacted a little late. (Omitted) Most of the Abnormalities trying to escape would attack the employees in front of them. But it didn't show any aggression to the employees near them. Instead, they headed towards Sephira, the most populated place. If we were late just a little, half of the people in here would have been sliced in half."" Flavour Text * "Mood rating of Scorched girl who should be happy is almost completed. With caution, completion is expected." * "Observation record of Scorched girl is not deleted and we can't be sure what is going to happen." * "The girl hides in a corner, reading 's face." * "The girl is talking to herself in the corner, standing still." * " closely observes length of the match." * "Burnt match falls in drops of ashes around the girl." * "The girl withdraws to back of the wall as she was checking 's reaction." * "Unlike the burning light of the match, the girl is standing still in the room without change." * "There is no one inside of the flame, nothing." * "If it is almost burn out, it is a risky omen in many ways. is nervously watching the girl." * "Employee has finished on Scorched girl. Flames lightly flare up and then precariously waver." Trivia * Scorched Girl is a reference to a short story named 'The Little Match Girl', about a poor girl trying to sell matches in a cold New Year's Eve. She took shelter in an alley to avoid her father beating her for not selling any matches. She lit the matches to warm herself, but she saw lovely visions in the fire, like a Christmas tree and her grandmother, the only person who treated her nicely. The girl kept burning matches to keep the visions alive, until there were no more matches left. She then froze to death happily. ** This reference is pointed out in the fourth Encyclopedia entry. * Scorched Girl's match is always burning, and the fire on it will never go out. Gallery ScorchedGirlScreenshotMatchLight.png|Scorched Girl ready to activate Why is my Story the Only Tradgedy? ScorchedGirlScreenshotBreach.png|Scorched Girl loose, breaching the Information Department ScorchedGirlScreenshotSelfDestruct.png|Scorched Girl explodes upon arrival of destination ScorchedGirlScrappedMatchLight.gif|Animation of Why is my Story the Only Tradgedy?. Ignore the background, as this exclusively happens in her containment zone ScorchedGirlArtAnimation.gif|Animated full portrait of Scorched Girl from the website. ScorchedGirlSpriteEscape.gif|Scorched Girl idle to escape animation Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Fairy Tale Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy